


bonding of Mates

by damonsgirl23



Category: True Blood, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to Bon Temps Louisiana to live with her Grandmother Adele, and cousins Sookie and Jason. She gets hired at a place of work at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. One night after shopping in town for the uniform she spots a vampire club called Fangtasia. When after going in meets her two mates Eric and his maker Godric. Who knows she is theirs and want to keep her by their side... Rated Explicit for Explicit language, explicit sex scenes, Erotica, Canon-typical violence, character deaths, dominance/spanking, Non-canon relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 1

 

Bella Swan arrives at the airport in Bon Temps noticing her cousin Sookie waving at her. She quickly grabs her bags from the conveyor belt where the luggage is and walks towards her. She knew she will want to catch up with her cousin. She is also looking forward to seeing Jason and her grandma Adele.

 

She thinks that she will want to get a job in town. Possibly at the same place Sookie works. She hopes to find someone to love here. Then the previous one relationship she had with Edward.

 

She walks with Sookie out to her car putting her bags in the backseat with Sookie's help. Then they head toward home where she will live her gran and Sookie.

 

Bella thought of how she needs to move on from the pain back in Forks. 

 

She notices her cousin looking at her with an intense look. Like she is trying to figure out what is on her mind. She would want to know what is up with her looking at her like that. 

 

“Is there a reason you were staring at me Sookie?” She said to her 

 

“I am trying to figure out what you are Bella. You must be supernatural of some kind for me not to get a read on you. I can read minds yet I can’t read yours at all Bella.” Sookie said to her 

 

“Well, my ex-boyfriend's father said I have a shield and that is why you can’t get in my mind. Neither can Edward my ex-boyfriend.” She said to her 

"Okay." Sookie said to her 

After that she and Sookie continued on heading home with her cousin driving the car. She hopes a new change happens while living with her cousin Sookie and Grandma Adele at their home in Bon Temps that things will start to be good for her some day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving to Bon Temps Louisiana to live with her Grandmother Adele, and cousins Sookie and Jason. She gets hired at a place of work at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. One night after shopping in town for the uniform she spots a vampire club called Fangtasia. When after going in meets her two mates Eric and his maker Godric. Who knows she is theirs and want to keep her by their side... Rated Explicit for Explicit language, explicit sex scenes, Erotica, Canon-typical violence, character deaths, dominance/spanking, Non-canon relationship

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 2

After they arrived home Bella got out of the car grabbing her bags with Sookie's help. She takes her bags with her upstairs where Sookie is going to show her where her bedroom is that she will be staying in. 

She enters the bedroom after Sookie drops her bags beside the Queen sized bed. She notices the comforter had an ugly color and design to it. She knows she will need to shop for a new comforter set in the morning hopefully when she finds some stores somewhere by using the rest of her money she has from her old job back in Forks.

Sookie smiles at her waving her good night and said, 

“Night Bella hope you get a good night's sleep. I will see about finding you work at Merlotte's bar and grill where my boss Sam will hire you there.”

“Thanks for that Sookie goodnight.” Bella said to her.

“Your welcome Bella.” she said to her 

After seeing that Sookie left her bedroom closing the door behind her. Bella decided to get ready and go to sleep to be up early in the morning to head to Sookie's work. Afterwards she wanted to drive around and find a store somewhere that she can buy a comforter set from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving to Bon Temps Louisiana to live with her Grandmother Adele, and cousins Sookie and Jason. She gets hired at a place of work at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. One night after shopping in town for the uniform she spots a vampire club called Fangtasia. When after going in meets her two mates Eric and his maker Godric. Who knows she is theirs and want to keep her by their side... Rated Explicit for Explicit language, explicit sex scenes, Erotica, Canon-typical violence, character deaths, dominance/spanking, Non-canon relationship

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 3

The next morning, Bella woke up rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand to get ready for th day after taking a shower to go downstairs to see her Gran and Sookie. She knew she will want to find something to eat as well and have a good time spending time with them before heading to Sookie's work with her.

Bella walks downstairs seeing her Gran making breakfast and Sookie sitting at the table with Jason she smiles at them as she sits down at the table. She sees her Gran serving her a plate and said, “Eat Bella you need to in this morning before you head with Sookie to her work.”

“Alright Gran, I will.” she said to her 

She eats her breakfast and finishes it up quick to swallow just as Sookie stood up from the table to grab her things to take to her car to work. She knows she should follow Sookie as she grabs her purse and walks out of the kitchen behind her hoping to find out this Sam is that is Sookie's boss and see if he will like her enough to work in his place.

She knows she will want to make her Gran and Sookie proud of her if she gets a job at Merlotte's Bar and Grill as well does a good job that Sam will like her. She hopes to be hired there and see that everything is worked out to turn out well for her somehow in any way that she can be happy about at the bar.

She figures anything is going to change that can turn out big for her in some ways for something to happen that can make sense in her life. She feels a pull deep down that will lead her out of Bon Temps and towards Shreveport knowing something or someone is there that is calling to her.

When she thought in her mind on the pull she feels towards Shreveport Louisiana and how to get there in some way or another. She knows she needs to be there and find out where the pull is taking her there and see where it is leading hr.

Yet she wants to do anything to get there maybe find a car or borrow her Gran's to get there and see where the pull is leading her to in Shreveport and follow it. She would want to see more about the pull when she is done visiting Sam at his bar and grill with hoping he can hire her there to have something to do in her spare time.

Bella arrives at Merlotte's Bar and Grill walking inside the place with Sookie who immediately heads towards Sam to introduce her to him. She hopes Sam would like her enough to hire her in his place and see if she can make good money working here.

She sees the man with salt and pepper brown hair in flannel and jeans with boots looking at her with a smile he said, “You must be Bella I'm Sam Merlot of Merlotte's Bar and Grill its nice to meet you. I hear you want to work in my bar from what great things I hear about you from Sookie I think it will be a nice change for you. And your hired. You can buy black shorts and dressed pants just tell me what size for you shirt and I will get that to go with the rest of your uniform.”

“I would like that Sam. Thanks for hiring me.” she said to him 

She tells him her t-shirt size is medium and that she will be getting the pants soon once she finds a car to buy and get from here in Bon Temps. He smiles at her and thanks her she walks away from him to tell Sookie that she is going back to Gran's place to ask to borrow her car.

She would want to drive to Shreveport once she gets her car that she can buy from here using some of her money from her savings account. She understands with a new car that she can possibly work out something to get to Shreveport and find out who is pulling her to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving to Bon Temps Louisiana to live with her Grandmother Adele, and cousins Sookie and Jason. She gets hired at a place of work at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. One night after shopping in town for the uniform she spots a vampire club called Fangtasia. When after going in meets her two mates Eric and his maker Godric. Who knows she is theirs and want to keep her by their side... Rated Explicit for Explicit language, explicit sex scenes, Erotica, Canon-typical violence, character deaths, dominance/spanking, Non-canon relationship

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 4  
Bella lucked out with a closest car dealership nearby in town on her way back to her Gran's. She walks into the place to buy a four wheel drive truck to drive to Shreveport. After talking to one of the sales rep and signing papers with giving them money she got the keys and drove off the lot to head to Shreveport Louisiana. 

She knows she will want to be there and follow where the pull is taking her to in some form or another that can happen for her to make some decisions to find out who it is. She understood if its someone of the supernatural who has her come to them she will just deal with it and be happy as long as she is not alone anymore.

Which she thinks in her mind as she is passing by shops and heading closer to where a club is at called Fangtasia. She feels the pull loosen she decided to park and walk straight towards the end of the short line to talk to the blonde hair female dressed in black to get in and see who is pulling her towards them inside.

She figures something is going to happen as she gets closer to being first in line. She hopes she can get inside and see who is pulling her to them and find out why they want her to come to them.

When she sees the blonde haired woman looking at her with a smirk. She stood before her she said, “'I.D. Please.”

Bella opens her purse to take her I.D. Out and show it to her. She knows her I.D. Will say nineteen years old she hopes she can still go in.

The blonde haired pale skin woman shows her fangs from the smell of her blood. Pam knows she must a fairy of some kind as she hands the I.D. Back she said, “Careful we do not allow minors in this club. You can go in now.” 

Bella thanks her and walks into the club. She feels the blonde haired vampire close the door behind her and walk past her. She notices the blonde haired vampire walking towards the two people on stage she wonders who they are for one has shoulder length blonde hair with blue eyes and the other one looks young with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

She looks towards a table to sit down waiting to be seen. When she feels the pull loosen and stop by being in this club and being near them. She notices the shoulder length blonde haired blue eyed male vampire motion her with two fingers to come towards them.

She walks to where she is on the stage in front of the three vampires. She sees the oldest one look at her with a lustful stare along with the young one she wonders why that is.

Eric senses her to be his mate as well as his Maker Godric's who is sitting beside him. He said, “Isabella Swan Nineteen years old from Forks Washington.”

She looks at him and the young one along with the blonde haired female vampire she said, “You know my name do I get to know yours.”

“Why not, I'm Eric, this is Godric and Pam. Welcome to Fangtasia.” he said to her 

“Thanks I'm lucky to be here and to meet you guys I have always been curious about your kind of vampires.” she said to him

“Why are you curious have you met vampires before?” he said to her 

“Yes, I have there called cold ones.” she said to him 

She notices all three fangs have been shown and the place became quiet. She hears Eric tell her, “You have been in contact by Cold Ones.”

“Not anymore after the one told me I was his toy, pet, and a distraction for him and his family.” she said to him 

“Well that changes things, we will answer your questions later but first sit next to me. Me and Godric have something to talk to you about.” he said to her 

Bella wonders what they are going to say to her or talk to her about. When she notices he and Godric are looking at her. 

She nervously smiles at them when she hears him tell her, “You are mine and Godric's mate we feel a pull to you and would like it if you will come with us back to my home.”

“You really want me to come with you both to your home Eric.” she said to him 

“Yes, we would Isabella.” he said to her 

“Alright I will.” she said to him 

“Good well first things first. We know that you are a virgin just by the smell of your blood but also you are something else possibly a fairy descendent.” he said to her 

“Why do you guys think I am a fairy.” she said to him 

“Because by the smell of your blood it is intoxicating and can become addictive to most vampires.” he said to her 

“Okay am I in danger.” she said to them 

“Yes you are if we have not done a blood exchange with you.” he said to her 

“When do you want to do this blood exchange and how many blood exchanges do there have to be.” she said to him 

“Three have to be made Isabella.” he said to her 

“Fine, I will do this blood exchange with you and Godric Eric.” she said to him 

 

“Good well let's go to my office than.” he said to her 

“Let me guess for the first one with you both.” she said to him 

“Yes.” he said to her, afterwards he contacted his child Pam asking for him and Godric to not be disturbed while they spend time with their human mate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After moving to Bon Temps Louisiana to live with her Grandmother Adele, and cousins Sookie and Jason. She gets hired at a place of work at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. One night after shopping in town for the uniform she spots a vampire club called Fangtasia. When after going in meets her two mates Eric and his maker Godric. Who knows she is theirs and want to keep her by their side... Rated Explicit for Explicit language, explicit sex scenes, Erotica, Canon-typical violence, character deaths, dominance/spanking, Non-canon relationship

Disclaimer: I do now own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me.

Chapter 5

Bella is sitting in between Eric and Godric on his couch in his office feeling them scenting her and leaving kisses on her neck while roaming their other hands down her legs. She feels two pricks from both sides of her neck and moans hearing them sucking blood from her neck.

She feels her panties become damp from moaning and hears Eric and Godric moan while biting her as well. Both pull their mouths away from her to offer one of their wrists while Eric bit his lip showing blood for her to kiss him and drink from his lip. 

She takes Godric's wrist and drinks from it until it heals and then Eric grab her face in both his hands to give her a kiss. She kisses him back while Godric lays kisses on her neck sharing blood with Eric through the kiss.

Eric pulls back from her with a smirk as well as his maker Godric. He said, “Now we have done the first blood exchange with you. You are Now ours to claim and have in our lives Isabella.”

“I agree with Eric Isabella your ours.” Godric said to her 

“Okay, well I am happy I did a blood exchange with you both.” She said to them 

“Were happy as well Isabella.” Eric said to her 

After that she realized the time she knows she should not be late to be back home. She will have to make some decisions and not be late for her first job in the morning either.

She looks to them both and then the clock on her wall she panics and said, “Oh no its midnight.”

“Why are you panicking about the time being midnight Isabella.” Godric said to her 

“Because I needs to be home soon and I have a job at Merlotte's bar and Grill I do not want to be late for her.” she said to them 

“You mean your working for the shape shifter.” Eric said to her 

“Yes.” she said to him 

“Well we were hoping you can be with us each night and not have to work there at all Isabella.” Godric said to her 

“I need a job since I used the last of my savings to the buy the uniform and get stuff for my bedroom I live at inside the house I share with my Gran and Cousin Sookie.” she said to him 

“But you do not need to work we can provide for you here with us and you can live in my home with us Isabella.” Eric said to her 

“I will think about it Eric.” she said to him 

“That is all I ask.” he said to her 

“Okay.” she said to him 

“How about we take you to my home Isabella where you can spend more time with us there.” Eric said to her 

“Alright Eric.” she said to him 

He and Godric grab both her hands to walk with him out of his office to head towards the back entrance where the employees walk in and out to head to his home with her and Godric. He telepathically calls out to his child Pam telling her they are leaving early and to close up tonight by herself.

Bella knows she will do anything to spend more time with her two mate Eric and Godric together at his home. When she shows them the truck she has Eric opens the door after grabbing the keys from her to put her in the middle of the seat in the truck and with Godric siting next to her. 

He rushes over to the drivers side to get in the truck to sit on the other side of her and drive to his home. Eric will do anything to make sure she is there and will not let her go from their sight or arms when they reach his home.

After he starts the car he drives the truck while holding her hand seeing out of the corners of his eyes that his maker Godric is holding her other hand. He takes off out of the parking lot with her to head on down the road on the outskirts of Shreveport to his home. 

Eric thinks about what he can do to have her in his life with him and Godric. He knew him and Godric will want to form a more intimate bond with her soon before she drives home in the morning to be with her family.


End file.
